


Para construir contigo una amistad tan piola.

by ladyrocketdale (Maiucha)



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/ladyrocketdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU dónde Matheu y Fariña no son jugadores de fútbol sino muchachos de la vida cotidiana que se conocen por compartir edificio. Para esta historia, Fariña tiene apenas 17 años y Matheu tiene 23 (se mantiene su diferencia de edad, solo que retrocedo un par de años).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para construir contigo una amistad tan piola.

**Author's Note:**

> No es real. Nunca pasó. No va a pasar.  
> Respuesta al reto "Vacaciones del canon" de la comunidad [retos_a_lacarta@lj.com](http://community.livejournal.com/retos_a_lacarta). Título de un poema de Benedetti. Beta por [lauchis@lj.com](http://lauchis.livejournal.com).

Luis cierra la puerta de su casa escuchando el final del saludo de su mamá ("Cuidate, portate bien, decile gracias a Carlos...") que es siempre el mismo y que él está bastante seguro va a seguir siéndolo. Camina como puede, con el sueño haciendo su andar lento y desganado y llega al ascensor donde Matheu lo espera, con esa media sonrisa de siempre que a veces a Luis sencillamente _lo irrita_.

Entra al ascensor y se deja caer contra la esquina, entrecerrando los ojos mientras escucha como se cierra la puerta, siente que se le va la mochila de las manos y no le importa, se enoja consigo mismo por, aún cinco años después, seguir yendo al colegio a la mañana.

-Quiero dormir Car- admite, su propia voz le suena rara a la mañana, como que las palabras cuestan más en salir y el gusto de la pasta de dientes casi le llega a la garganta, desorientándolo.

-Deberías haberte acostado más temprano, eran las dos de la mañana ayer y seguías en el MSN...- la voz de Matheu trata de sonar autoritaria, pero falla irremediablemente sobretodo porque parece más divertido con la situación que otra cosa. Quizás si Luis no fuese el que está quedándose dormido en un ascensor y dando esta patética imagen de sí mismo, también podría reírse.

-Vos también- lo acusa finalmente, como si lo que haga Carlos le dé a él libre albedrío, o permiso incluso.

-No es lo mismo, yo estaba terminando cosas del laburo.

-¡Y yo estaba haciendo cosas de matemática!- decide defenderse, enderezándose un poco de su posición original para demostrar que le importa. Y en el fondo no es tanto una mentira, porque tenía la carpeta de matemática al lado del monitor y le había preguntado a Valentín los resultados de un par de ejercicios para comparar. Que cuando Valentín le dio otras respuestas él no se molestó en revisar si su compañero tenía razón es algo que Matheu no necesita saber.

-Si, claro- responde el otro, y si Luis tuviese un poco de voluntad al menos lo mandaría a la mierda; pero el ascensor se detiene y Carlos esta abriendo la puerta, así que ya nada le importa mucho.

-Es injusto que estés tan despierto a esta hora- reclama al darse cuenta de que el más grande no parece cansado, ni siquiera bostezó y su tiene el mismo tono que siempre.

-En verdad es bastante bueno, considerando que manejo yo...- Fariña no sabe qué lo molesta más de la respuesta, que Matheu tenga razón o el tonito que le pone sabiendo que tiene razón. Pero es un pensamiento muy complejo para las siete de la mañana y Luis lo desecha.

-Yo manejo si querés- termina ofreciéndole, sonríe un poco ante la idea de manejar el auto de Carlos y más al pensar en llegar a la escuela en ese auto.

-Bajo ningún punto de vista voy a dejar a un pendejo de diecisiete años manejar mi auto.- si bien no suena con malicia, la voz de Matheu es mucho más seria que en cualquier otro momento de la charla.

Luis lo mira, Carlos tiene el pelito recién cortado porque las clases están terminando y seguro que tiene actos importantes y esas cosas que tienen _los universitarios_ , su remera está impecablemente planchada y tiene esa cara de bueno tranquilo, pero de bueno lindo… y volvió a negarle el auto, con la misma excusa que siempre, así que Matheu no es _tan bueno_ en verdad.

-Querés a tu auto más que a mí- termina por acusarlo de eso, porque nada de lo demás le presta material de reclamo.

-Posiblemente- está de acuerdo Carlos, y si Luis no viese que la media sonrisa casi es una entera, se preocuparía.

*

 

Cuando llega, el departamento está impecable y silencioso, todo lo opuesto al edificio que dejó y a la calle; a Luis le gusta porque le gustan los contrastes, porque le gusta darse cuenta de lo distintas que son las cosas aún en actos del día a día.

En la cocina lo espera la mesa puesta, sobre su plato los cubiertos y una servilleta blanca con la que Luis hace un bollito mientras va a la heladera a ver qué tiene de almuerzo. Abre la puerta con descuido, gira y trata de embocar el papel en el vaso de vidrio que esta junto a su plato en la mesa. Le erra y suspira, volviendo su atención a la comida. En una fuente en el centro de la heladera lo esperan milanesas, dos tomates sin cortar y una lechuga.

No va a hacerse la ensalada, la última vez que trató de cortar lechuga se lastimó un dedo y como se le ocurrió ser honesto con la gente sobre cómo le había pasado recibió burlas durante _demasiados_ días. Para simplificarse las cosas, agarra la fuente de milanesas y uno de los tomates. Almuerza con la vista en la televisión pero sin mirar lo que está pasando. Los lunes son aburridos porque nadie llega a comer con él.

Le toma menos de media hora dejar la cocina en una aceptable estado para el regreso de su madre, se cambia y agarra la mochila que había dejado en su camino de entrada para salir de nuevo. Es verdad, nunca está en casa, pero ahora no hay nadie para reclamárselo y sin nadie a quien responder cierra la puerta y avanza los pasos que lo separan del departamento de enfrente. Mira la hora en su celular y suspira fastidioso contra él. Se sienta en el piso entonces y busca en su mochila el libro que se supone que debería haber terminado la semana pasada para literatura (le falta poquito, él necesita sus propios tiempos). Espera ahí a que se hagan las tres de la tarde.

 

-Si te veo de lejos, hasta parece que estés estudiando- la voz de Carlos se anuncia desde el ascensor. Luis había escuchado el ruido del aparato y la campanita que hace cuando se detiene en un piso, pero no había prestado más atención porque estaba en la última hoja de su libro.

-Shh- le dice como respuesta, y no se sorprende cuando Matheu no dice nada más, apenas se mueve siquiera, sólo para reclinarse cerca de la puerta de su departamento aparentemente esperando que Luis le dé alguna otra indicación.

-Ya está- dice Luis, apenas un ratito después, y cierra el libro a la vez que sube la vista para mirar a Carlos, que lo está observando con ojos divertidos y esa mueca que es mucho más agradable que esta mañana.

-¡Era hora! No sé qué vas a leer ahora- le dice Matheu, y le ofrece una mano. Para molestarlo, Luis pone el libro en esa mano y se levanta solo. El giro de ojos que se gana de respuesta simplemente hace que sonría más.

-Algo voy a encontrar- dice Luis, como recién acordándose de responder, y se acerca a Matheu para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonoro, mojado, infantil... Todas las cosas que a Carlos lo molestan y hacen que se limpie el cachete con la palma de se mano antes de dedicarse a abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Tengo hambre- anuncia Matheu cuando están adentro, y alejándose agrega- ¿Vos tenes hambre? ¿Almorzaste? ¿Qué almorzaste?

-No tengo hambre, si almorcé y milanesas- Luis deja la mochila sobre el sillón que está de camino a cocina siguiendo a Carlos- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Matheu sonríe triunfal mientras saca de la heladera una caja de pizza, mira a Luis por un momento y enseguida agrega:-si, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Carlos, preguntame si me bañé y ya sos mi vieja la puta madre- dice Luis con un suspiro mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas de la mesita de la cocina. Matheu no responde a eso; se dedica a poner en un plato la pizza que saco de la heladera y observando de reojo Luis ve que va hacia donde está el microondas. Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras la cocina se llena primero con el ruido de las teclas y después con el del aparato.

-La facu era un desastre hoy, los que no están rindiendo exámenes, están nerviosos por rendir y todo el mundo esta de mal humor y los profesores están susceptibles y no se puede trabajar en paz- relata Matheu, y Luis lo escucha sin comentario ni interrupción, como siempre.

-Te falta poco- le ofrece cuando Carlos no dice nada más. No es un consuelo más que un hecho que Carlos mismo le dijo en algún momento de la semana pasada.

-Si, bueno- el suspiro en la voz de Matheu es difícil de ignorar pero Luis no tiene tiempo a reaccionar a eso porque se distrae cuando Carlos le pone un plato y un par de cubiertos en frente.

-Te dije que no tengo hambre- dice Luis, y mira las cosas con desprecio y a Matheu con igual mirada mientras él se aleja camino al microondas que reclama su atención.

-Es pizza- responde Matheu, volviendo a la mesa con el plato caliente y una botella de gaseosa- Desde que te conozco nunca te ví decirle que no a una porción de pizza.

Luis lo mira desafiante y apoya los cubiertos sobre su plato, pone incluso el vaso que le trae Matheu después sobre el plato y se cruza de brazos. Carlos lo mira, como que va a decirle algo pero se arrepiente. A Luis _no le interesa, para nada_. Apenas pasan cinco minutos que Luis le saca el tenedor con un pedacito cortado de la mano a Matheu, que no dice nada pero sonríe.

 

Luis está sentado en la mesa del comedor pretendiendo que está calcando un mapa, pero en realidad está mirando como Matheu lee en el sillón.

-Terminá ese mapa de una vez- dice Carlos, su voz apenas audible al otro lado de la pieza y Fariña sin pensarlo dos veces le revolea el lápiz que está usando.

El lápiz llega al sillón, pero no a Carlos, que apenas levanta la vista de sus fotocopias para darle una mirada de desaprobación a Luis sin decir nada. Lo que gana como respuesta es que Luis le tire la goma de borrar.

-Odio geografía- dice, como si eso explicase sus acciones.

-Estás fastidioso porque querés que empiecen las vacaciones ya, no seas nene y aguantá que con suerte son dos semanas.

-Soy nene- dice Luis antes de tirarle una birome que saca de la cartuchera. Esta se acerca más a Carlos, Luis cree que llega a pegarle en la pierna, y celebra con los brazos en alto.

-Los vas a venir a buscar todos vos porque no te voy a alcanzar nada- dice Matheu de respuesta, mientras suma la lapicera a lo que ya tenía en las manos.

-No los quiero.

-Pero los necesitás.

Luis mira el mapa que está calcando, le falta medio país y pintar las flechitas de las _estúpidas_ corrientes migratorias, pero si quiere convencer a Matheu de jugar un par de partidos a la Play antes de irse a cenar va a tener que terminarlo. Suspira entonces y se pone de pie. Camina al sillón con lentitud, como si cada paso le costase un incalculable trabajo y se detiene al costado del brazo derecho del mueble, el opuesto de donde esta Carlos.

-¿Me los das?- pide, extendiendo su mano.

-No, vení a buscarlos.

-Matheu- dice Luis, porque le gusta molestarlo usando su apellido de vez en cuando, así juega a que es más grande.

-Fariña- responde sin problema Carlos.

Luis entonces se acerca un poco más, estira la mano y parte del torso con el fin de sacarle los útiles de la mano a Matheu y terminar con el asunto. Lo agarra desprevenido Carlos cuando, con su mano libre y más cercana a Luis, lo toma por la muñeca y lo tira contra el sillón, cosa que logra más por el elemento sorpresa que por la fuerza (Matheu no es mucho mas grandote que él para sacarle seis años).

-La concha—

-Que boquita Luisito- se ríe Carlos, y Luis gira como puede en el sillón para quedarse ahí tirado, mirando a Matheu que todavía está riéndose un poco. Tiene los útiles en mano, alto, lejos del alcance de Luis, pero a él no le importa, mas le importa lo coloradas que están las mejillas de Matheu y como él no deja de reírse.

-¿Todo bien ahí abajo?- le pregunta el otro _haciéndose el simpático_.

-Sí- dice Luis y trata de sonar más serio de lo que se siente- ¿Me devolvés mis cosas para que pueda ir a terminar mi mapa?

Matheu asiente y sin dejar de sonreír le alcanza las cosas, y antes de que Luis pueda incorporarse le da un beso en la frente.

*

-¿Qué hacés acá?- le pregunta Luis cuando sale, todavía molesto y apenas terminando de ponerse la mochila. Está más despierto que ayer, porque es más tarde, porque va a llegar tarde y ya se lo gritó toda la familia básicamente, así que lo último que quiere es oírlo de Carlos también.

-Servicio de puerta a puerta -dice Matheu, con la cara serie como si fuese un verdadero profesional de... algo- de la puerta de tu casa a la puerta de mi auto.

Luis hace una mueca a eso, porque se muerde un poco el labio de abajo y así evita la sonrisa que quiere salir.

-Dale, que también vas a llegar tarde vos- le dice, apurándose al ascensor, y siente los pasos de Matheu bien cerca, los escucha en el pasillo donde nada pasa todavía. Es muy temprano.

Adentro del ascensor Luis siente el sueño que vuelve a pegarle como una oleada de aire caliente y bosteza fastidioso. Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra a Carlos mirándolo divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dice Matheu, mientras le acomoda el cuello de la chomba del uniforme. A Luis le da un poco de cosquillas y se aleja, molesto, apenas el otro termina su trabajo.

*

El miércoles Matheu no va a trabajar a la universidad porque cursa durante la tarde. El miércoles es uno de los días que Luis más odia de la semana. Aunque sabe que Carlos no está con él todo el tiempo, a veces le sale el egoísmo de querer que fuese así. Pero siempre le pasa eso con la gente, le pasa con su hermana ahora que la ve suelta, con un montón de gente que él desconoce y que no es lo suficientemente buena para ella. Quizás su mamá tiene razón y Luis es posesivo (no que vaya a darle la razón a su mamá).

Sabe que exagera con lo de los miércoles, por eso suele buscarse alguna excusa para pasarse la tarde en lo de Valentín, lo que es una victoria doble porque se distrae y además no descuida tanto al pibe que es su mejor amigo desde... desde que se sentaron juntos en segundo grado.

*

Matheu está mirando un documental, Luis no. Luis está mirando como sus dedos deshilachan el almohadón que tiene sobre las piernas, lo cual es un acto de suma concentración aunque nadie lo crea.

-Ya fue, me voy a casa- dice, y amaga a levantarse pero Carlos le pone una mano sobre el brazo, con los ojos aún fijos en la televisión.

-Cinco minutos y te doy bola, dale, tengo que terminar esto.

-Eso dijiste hace diez minutos- Luis se suelta de la mano que lo sostiene y se cruza de brazos.- Me aburro.

-Shh- pide Carlos y Luis contesta bufando sonoramente, lo que recibe como respuesta que la mano de Matheu vuelva a su brazo y lo acaricie dos, tres, cuatro veces, sin aparente propósito (y Luis está bastante seguro que también sin atención), pero lo hace. Y no es raro. Matheu lo toca todo el tiempo, lo llama, lo corre, lo empuja, le hace cosquillas… lo mima a veces cuando Luis vuelve molesto del colegio, cuando se da cuenta de que está terminado quinto año y que no tiene ni idea de que va a hacer después.

-Ya está.

-¿Eh?- Luis gira a mirarlo, dudoso.

-Esto, terminó.

-Ah -Luis lo mira un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo- me mentiste, no faltaban cinco minutos.

-Luis—

-Faltaba menos- sonríe, y Matheu lo golpea en la pierna antes de levantarse, haciendo que la sonrisa se vuelva una carcajada chiquita.

 

*

 

Es muy raro que Carlos esté en su cuarto.

Es más fácil que Luis se mueva con su mochila y sus carpetas a la mesa del comedor de Matheu, que que sea él con sus fotocopias y libros y la computadora en la que tiene que pasar el resumen del trabajo de la mañana. Además nadie los interrumpe, no importa si está Claudia con la música alta y sus ruidosas amigas o si mamá llega más temprano y se siente conversadora. Además es hábito, Luis llega y va a esperar a Matheu.

Pero a veces Carlos se para en la puerta de lo de Luis y le dice "tu cuarto acumula polvo porque nunca estas ahí ¿verdad?" y entra y a pesar de que Luis dice "che, todavía duermo ahí" Matheu no le presta atención y se mete en el departamento y saluda a la mamá de Luis, que lo trata casi como a él (Luis más de una vez quiso frenarla, decirle que no es un nene, que vive solo, pero Carlos dice que no la moleste, que está bien).

Esta es una de esas veces, sumado a que Matheu está mirando su libreta de calificaciones ("Dejá eso, después miras el boletín con todas las notas finales" "No, quiero ver cómo te está yendo" "Matheu, dejalo" "Fariña, callate") y haciendo ruidos que a Luis no le dan ni una pista si va a terminar y felicitarlo o terminar y golpearlo en la cabeza con ella.

-Podría ser peor.

-Salí de acá, ahora quiero ver tu libreta.

Matheu frunce el entrecejo y antes de que llegue a decir algo Luis habla otra vez:-Callate, ya sé que no funciona así, no me importa.

-Te estaba jodiendo igual- le dice, y tiene de nuevo esa mueca que Luis nota que nunca se va, no cuando están juntos, y medio que quiere preguntarle a Matheu por qué, pero sabe que es una pregunta rara y no lo hace.

-Ah- responde, tratando de mostrar enojo en su voz aunque eso no afecte al otro.

 

Terminan haciendo lo mismo que hacen en lo de Matheu con una tarde libre, jugar jueguitos en la PlayStation. Luis le gana tres carreras seguidas hasta que Carlos le muerde el brazo, haciendo que Luis suelte el control, lo insulte y vea como su contrincante lo pasa porque en ningún momento de toda la escena detuvo el juego. Eso hace que Luis decida que es hora de jugar al tenis.

Después de volver a perder, Matheu se excusa de que él hace otras cosas además de jugar jueguitos todo el tiempo, y convence a Luis de jugar dobles. Luis acepta, pero en parte por eso y en parte por el mordisco ("Duele, además ¿quién muerde a la gente?" "Yo muerdo a la gente y no duele"), Matheu tiene que ir a buscar la merienda antes.

Cuando Carlos se va Luis se levanta la manga de la remera que tenía puesta, en la zona donde Matheu lo mordió jugando y espera ver una marca, aunque sea suave y chiquita, o aunque sea el área roja. No hay nada, y eso le molesta más que haber perdido la carrera.

*

 

Llegan los dos a la vez de casualidad. Carlos viene del gimnasio, de su rutina de sábado a la tarde, y Luis de hacer un trabajo con un grupo de compañeros que no había notado hasta ese día que no soportaba más. Después de distinguir el auto de Matheu y verlo entrar al garage, entra al edificio y va directo al ascensor, para llamarlo mientras distraídamente le responde un mensaje de texto a Valentín diciéndole que ya llegó. Cuando levanta la vista, un cartel que dice "NO FUNCIONA" en la horrible caligrafía del portero parece estar riéndose de él, de que no lo vio antes y de que tocó el botón cuatro o cinco veces en un intervalo de pocos segundos.

Sin nada más que hacer, retrocede a la puerta que conecta el garage con el edificio y se queda ahí al lado.

-Me esperaste- dice Carlos cuando la abre y lo ve ahí.

-Te vi entrar con el auto. En realidad me iba a robar el ascensor y después mandarlo al once para que tengas que esperar, pero no anda.

-Que buen pibe que sos, Luis- dice Matheu girando los ojos, y Luis solo sonríe- ¿En serio no anda?

-Obvio que anda Car, te lo digo de jodido nomás.

-No te hagas el vivo y vamos que son ocho pisos- dice Matheu, y se encamina hacia la puerta de las escaleras. Luis lo sigue mientras se guarda el celular en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

 

Suben en silencio. En algún momento de camino al cuarto piso, Luis pasó delante de Carlos y empezó a encargarse él de prender las luces a medida que avanzaban. Matheu suspira un par de veces y Luis lo mira de reojo pero no dice nada. Asume que está cansado, que ya hizo suficiente ejercicio como para además estar haciendo esto.

Están por dejar el sexto piso cree Luis, si miró bien el número, y cuando Luis se detiene en la semi-oscuridad del principio del séptimo no prende la luz. Se queda mirando el botón rojo brillante mientras escucha a Carlos decir "¿y?" apenas unos pasos más atrás. Sabe que va a estar ahí en cualquier momento pero Luis no quiere prender la luz, no del todo. Alcanza con la que hay, en su opinión. Quiere que Carlos se acerque y nada más. Algo le aprieta el pecho cuando piensa eso. Es tonto, pero le viene pasando bastante cuando piensa en Carlos cerca de él, en Carlos tocándolo, en Carlos respirándole en el oído para decirle un comentario bajito.

-Luis, la luz- dice Matheu, y está ahí cerca, y Luis lo ve porque todavía viene la luz del piso de abajo. Carlos está parado frente a él, tiene el bolso del gimnasio en el brazo y las llaves de la casa en esa mano. Luis sabe que es cuestión de segundos, o menos, que Matheu mismo prenda la luz que él no prendió.

Entonces se separa de la pared en la que se apoyó de entrada. Se acerca bien a Matheu que aún no se movió, que lo está mirando sin hablar ni moverse, y le da un beso.

Apenas apoya su boca contra la de Matheu, ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho se intensifica, se hace casi insoportable. Se le sube a la garganta y le hace un nudo ahí y Luis piensa que necesita respirar y necesita hacerlo ya, y para hacer eso tiene que retroceder, tiene que dejar de apretar los labios de Carlos contra los de él. Pero entonces escucha un ruido que parece distante pero no lo es; es un ruido de metal cayéndose, golpeándose contra el piso… Son las llaves de Carlos, Carlos que tiene de pronto una mano, esa mano ahora libre, en la cintura de Luis, rodeándola, asegurándolo a él donde está, y que ya no tiene la boca dura y firme en una línea contra sus labios, sino que ahora la mueve, la abre un poco y le atrapa el labio de abajo entre los de él. Lo tira un poco y Luis ahí se da cuenta.

Se da cuenta de que ya no le duele el pecho, ya no le duele la garganta y ya no quiere respirar. No quiere hacer nada que no sea esto mismo: dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Carlos, dejar que él le indique sin palabras qué hacer con su propia boca. No quiere hacer nada que no sea besar a Matheu, a su vecino, a su amigo, que le esta acariciando la cintura a la vez que la lengua en la boca le bordea los labios, se los empieza a abrir un poco. Y Luis se deja, y apenas puede participa, busca los labios de Carlos con su lengua, los moja, los interrumpe, los abusa.

Se quedan así un rato, con Matheu casi abrazándole la cintura y con Luis que apenas se anima deja sus manos contra las caderas del más grande, que está un poco agachado, que de a poco lo fue empujando contra la pared, lo que a Luis le encanta porque así siente bien todo el cuerpo de Matheu contra el de él. Siente perfecto el pecho firme (¿Cuántas veces lo vio desnudo y lo desperdició?) contra el propio, y le molesta _terriblemente_ que tengan remeras puestas, porque quiere sentir esto mismo, pero sin nada en el medio.

-Luis, _Luis_ \- dice de pronto la voz de Matheu, es bajita, pastosa, rara… a Luis le fascina. Pero que esté hablando es prueba de que no lo está besando más, y eso no está tan bueno; así que Luis hace lo mismo que hizo antes, porque le salió bárbaro, y se le acerca del todo apretando los labios contra los de Matheu.

Pero esta vez en lugar de una respuesta, siente como en la boca de Matheu se dibuja una sonrisa, entonces se aparta.

-¿Qué?- termina diciendo, fastidioso.

-No es el lugar- dice Carlos. Y si, obvio que no lo es, pero a Luis _no le importa_ – Menos si no anda el ascensor.

-Ufa- dice, y se separa lo más que puede, sacándole las manos de los costados a Carlos en proceso (ahí se da cuenta que había estado haciendo fuerza con la tela, porque al soltarla las manos le molestan).

Matheu prende la luz que los ciega un poco, los incomoda, y Luis tiene que pestañear varias veces mientras lo ve alejarse a él un poco y levantar las llaves que se cayeron al piso; no, que Matheu _tiró_ al piso para agarrarlo a él en su lugar. _Cierto_.

Luis sonríe.

-Dale -dice Matheu, y él también está sonriendo- Terminemos de subir.

-¿Así podemos seguir?- dice Luis y si bien es una pregunta está bastante seguro que sabe la respuesta.

Y cuando Matheu gira en la mitad de las escaleras y lo agarra de la remera para obligarlo a subir el escalón que los separa, para terminar atrayéndolo de nuevo contra él y empezando esta vez él el beso, uno con más lengua y dientes que labios, de esos besos que prometen que esto _recién empieza_ , Luis tiene más que confirmada su respuesta.


End file.
